Chapter 409
Division is the 409th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Kikyō talks with Kohaku and it becomes clear to her that the boy is prepared to sacrifice himself to defeat Naraku. *Tōtōsai visits Sesshōmaru and tells him that his heart has grown. He then says that it's time to re-forge the Tenseiga into a true weapon. Summary *Kikyō ha s a crisis of conscience: The most effective way to end Naraku for good would be to allow him to complete the Shikon no Tama and then purify him along with the jewel. However, for that to happen, all of the shards must fall into Naraku's hands. She knows of someone whose life is sustained by a shard: Kohaku, who decided to travel with the priestess in the previous chapter. Turning around, Kikyō asks the boy if he really understands what he meant when he offered to give up his shard. He responds by saying he's been prepared to die for a long time if it meant defeating Naraku. Kikyō sees the sad expression on Kohaku's face and offers him some reassurance, saying that if they can manage to destroy Naraku's heart, Kohaku's death will not have been in vain. However, Kohaku worriedly remembers that in their previous encounter with Mōryōmaru, neither Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru, nor Kikyō were able to pierce through Mōryōmaru's armored shell. Meanwhile, Sango is riding Kirara and shouting out and looking for her brother. Kohaku sees her flying by and says nothing, staying hidden with the priestess. Kikyō asks the boy if he's sure he doesn't want to say any parting words to Sango, but he remarks that it would just be harder if they saw each other again. *Inuyasha's group discusses how Kohaku and Kikyō seemed to be working together. Miroku wonders if Kikyō is still planning on using Kohaku's jewel shard, and Inuyasha responds: "It doesn't matter. I won't let her." He recalls to himself Kikyō's words about how Naraku cannot be defeated by a blade, and he thinks to himself that she's wrong, and that he vows to destroy Naraku with the dragon-scaled Tessaiga. He silently warns Kikyō not to be too hasty with Kohaku's life. *Back with Kikyō, she asks the boy if he is afraid to die, and he simply responds: "No." Kikyō thinks to herself that there isn't a hint of fear or hesitation in his eyes. She wonders to herself "Is your life really so painful? If we had met under different circumstances, my task would have been to heal your wounded soul and help you live. It pains me that I cannot do so." She stares into the boy's eyes, saying "Forgive me, Kohaku." * Sesshōmaru boils over the fact that his Tōkijin was snapped into pieces during his last battle with Mōryōmaru, as well as the insulting things he had to say about Kagura's death. Rin points out that Sesshōmaru is injured, but Jaken protects his lord's pride, saying he looks like the definition of perfect health. She once again points out that he's covered in wounds and his armor is cracked, and Jaken nervously tells her to be quiet. Jaken thinks to himself that not only was Sesshōmaru squeezed by Mōryōmaru's tentacles, but the tentacles were made of Inuyasha's diamond spears, which makes twice the insult to Sesshōmaru's pride. Rin wants to ask if there's anything she can do to help and Jaken insists that his lord is fine. He also says he just needs to nurse his injured pride. Then Sesshōmaru gets up and Jaken panics, wondering if Sesshōmaru heard him. Sesshōmaru looks up at the sky, and suddenly Tōtōsai appears riding Mō-Mō. Sesshōmaru asks the swordsmith what he wants and Tōtōsai looks at Sesshōmaru's hip, noticing that Tōkijin is no longer there. He asks if it broke, and Sesshōmaru impatiently says "Even without a blade, these claws are enough to tear you apart." Tōtōsai says he had no choice but to come, because Tenseiga summoned him. The old smith says that Sesshōmaru's heart must now possess what it was lacking. He says Sesshōmaru knows what he's speaking of, and gives him a moment to ponder over it. Sesshōmaru then remembers Kagura's death, and his anger toward Mōryōmaru when he ridiculed her and said she died for nothing. Tōtōsai says he doesn't know what specifically triggered it, but in any case the Tenseiga has acknowledged a change in Sesshōmaru's soul, specifically "the ability to grieve and rage over someone other than yourself." Tōtōsai then asks for Sesshōmaru to give him the Tenseiga. "It's time to re-forge Tenseiga into a '''true' weapon."'' Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters